


Memory Lane

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	Memory Lane

The feeling of your lover’s lips planting feather light kisses on your exposed back woke you up from your slumber. His lips traveled from the bottom of your spine up until he reached where your shoulder meets your neck. A sleepy moan escaped you as he nipped at the mark he left there last night, grazing it with his teeth before lavishing it with his tongue.

“Happy Birthday _love_,” he whispered in the crook of your neck. “It’s time to get up. We have a big day ahead of us.”

You turned over on your back, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders and brought him in for a kiss. “Jae, I love you with all my heart,” you whispered against his lips as you pulled away. “You love me too, don’t you?”

“I do,” Jaebeom sighed before kissing you languidly; he pulled away when he felt you start to deepen it.

“Then why are you waking me up at the crack of dawn on my birthday?” you whined and hit his chest painfully. “I deserve a sleep in after what you did to me last night.”

He laughed and it immediately brought a smile to your face. “After what I did to you?” he smirked in question. “From memory, you refused to tap out. So I only gave you what you wanted. I accept no complaints.”

“Hey, it’s my birthday,” you pointed out the obvious. “You’re supposed to be nice to me.”

“I am being nice,” Jae scoffed. “I have this whole day planned out for your birthday. So please get up and get ready. You don’t want to keep _Buck_ waiting do you?”

You perked up at hearing your favourite pick up’s name. “You got him back?” you asked incredulously. Jae ended up buying the pick up truck they used during filming Verse 2 from the company after the two of you fell in love with it. Unfortunately, because of its age, it spent more time in his friend’s garage getting a tune up than in your driveway. 

“I did,” Jaebeom said proudly; smile widening as he witnessed you leap up from the bed and made your way to your bathroom. “See you in the car then?”

“Yep.”

* * *

When you finally hauled ass into your pick up, Jaebeom had your favourite coffee from your favourite cafe already waiting. You couldn’t help the tears that streamed down your face, always amazed at how he remembered the little things. He kissed your face silly until you finally started laughing and made your way to your first destination.

As soon as you arrived at your first stop, you almost burst into tears again. You noticed that the road started to look familiar as soon as you spotted the massive oak tree by the river. Jaebeom drove down a bit longer and parked as soon as you discovered the familiar wooden park bench that overlooked the river.

“You didn’t,” you said, looking at him as you tried to hold your tears at bay.

Jaebeom grabbed your hands and intertwined it with his. “I did. Do you remember this place?”

“As if I could forget,” you scoffed. “It’s our bench.”

“It is,” he smiled; getting out of the car and helping you out. He walked you over to sit next to him on the bench. “I remember sitting here reading my favourite book,” Jaebeom started to recall. “Then you came and sat next to me, crying your eyes out. I tried my best to ignore you because I was trying to read my book and I wasn’t sure if you just needed to be left alone, but ultimately I had to ask if you were okay.”

“I was having such a terrible day,” you recalled as you stared out into the water. “In truth, I really did want to be left alone. That’s how I’d always been — just wanting to cry it out and then picking myself back up again. Then you spoke to me and asked if I was okay and I realised that it was all I ever needed. Just for someone to ask if I was okay. After that day, you already became someone so special to me.”

Jaebeom wrapped his arm around you and brought you closer to him, planting a kiss on your temple. “You became special to me that day, too. I was so glad I chose to speak to you. You know what else?”

“Hm?”

“The day we met was your birthday,” he reminded you.

Everything about that day comes back to you clear as day. “It was. I can’t believe we met on my birthday.”

“It makes it all the more special now, doesn’t it?”

“It does.”

After a few moments of just sitting there and enjoying each other’s presence, you asked, “where are we off to next?” 

“It’s walking from distance from here,” Jaebeom said, leading you toward a familiar building. Deep down you were hoping that you would stop there too but you weren’t sure if he remembered.

“We’re really taking a stroll down memory lane, aren’t we?” you laughed and so did he.

“Did you figure it out already?” he whined. “I was hoping to keep surprising you.”

“Oh trust me, this is all still very surprising,” you assured him before halting in your tracks as you stood in front of the building. “God, it’s just as I remember it. It hasn’t changed.”

“Just like us,” Jaebeom beamed before walking you through the doors.

“Im Jaebeom? Is that you?” a familiar voice asked.

“Mrs. Kim, how are you?” he greeted the librarian with a bow. “Look, who’s here too.”

“Ah, you’ve finally come for a visit,” Mrs. Kim greeted you with a warm hug. “I thought you would never come back.”

“I’m sorry it took so long,” you informed her.

“That’s okay,” Mrs. Kim assured. “Now, off you go. No misbehaving this time, please.”

“Mrs. Kim,” you and Jaebeom whined and she laughed. 

Jaebeom led you to the back corner table in the library where you both used to sit. You spent the beginning of your friendship sitting there, reading books all day. After the two of you got together, you did end up misbehaving a few times — just like Mrs. Kim brought up — sharing kisses here and there between the shelves.

“This was our favourite place in the world,” you noted as you sat down, running your hands atop the wooden table.

“It was,” Jaebeom noted as he sat across from you. “This was also where I finally plucked up the courage to ask you out.”

“Oh my god,” you laughed. “It was. You were a nervous wreck. Your legs were so restless you were shaking the whole table. Do you remember what you said?”

“Of course,” he beamed. “_Listen, I know this is sudden. I just… couldn’t help and fall for you. So, I was wondering, if you are willing, would you go out on a date with me?_ That’s what I said.”

“And I said that I’d literally been waiting months for you to ask me out that I almost did it myself.”

“I just wanted it to be special,” he pouted and he was so adorable that you just had to give him a quick peck on the lips. “That’s all I’m getting?”

“Mrs. Kim told us to behave,” you reminded him as you giggled. “Let’s go to our next destination. Maybe you can get some more kisses then.”

“Excuse me, but I’m getting my kisses as soon as we reach Buck,” Jaebeom countered as he grabbed your hand. “Our next destination is a fair distance away. I’m not waiting that long.”

“Our next destination is literally back by the park bench where we had our first date,” you informed him incredulously and hit his arm playfully. “Don’t tell me you forgot?”

“I did not,” Jaebeom replied, feigning offence as he reached to take a basket out of the backseat. “I just wanted to have kisses.”

“My love,” you cooed at him as you wrapped your arms around him. “You can have them if there’s food in that basket.”

Jaebeom kissed you then. And again. And again. “I’ll be having them when you’re done eating, too.”

“You’d still kiss me even if I had food stuck between my teeth?”

“Um, gross.”

“Hey, I kiss you even if you have morning breath!” you yelled out and he scrambled to cover your mouth.

“Can you not scream that out loud?” he pleaded. “I have a reputation to uphold.”

You settled for a glare as he removed his hands from your face. You pouted all the way to where he laid the blanket and continued to glare at him as you both sat down.

“Fine, I will still kiss you even if you have food stuck between your teeth,” Jaebeom said, caving.

“Ew, gross.”

“You are exasperating,” Jaebeom rubbed his face and brushed his hair back repeatedly.

“You love me,” you poked your tongue out at him.

“I do,” he smiled. “Now, eat up before I eat them all.”

After you’d both had lunch, you headed out again. You reached the next stop on this trip down memory lane and for once you were stumped. The place definitely was special, but the places you had been to so far had a theme. _Firsts_. You weren’t sure what _‘first’ _you shared here at this spot.

“What are we doing at your parents’ yoghurt shop?” you asked confused. “I don’t remember a ‘_first_’ happening here?”

“Ah, so you’ve caught on,” he kissed your temple proudly. “I’ll tell you when we get inside. Mom is waiting for us.”

You were engulfed in a warm embrace as soon as you entered the shop. “Happy Birthday, darling,” Jaebeom’s mom greeted. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Thanks mom,” you hugged her back. “It’s good to be here.”

“Come, I have the table ready,” his mom said giddy and dragged you to the table that already had your favourite sweets and the infamous strawberry yoghurt.

“Mom, you didn’t have to do this or close down the whole shop.”

“Yes, I did,” she said proudly. “Now, you two enjoy. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

As soon as she left, you rounded on Jaebeom waiting for his explanation. You tried and tried to figure out why this place classified as a first but you really couldn’t figure it out.

“Do you remember when I first took you here?” he asked gently.

“I do,” you replied straight away. “It was after the promotions for ‘You Are’ ended.”

“It was. I was so down that day after how everything worked out.”

“You were,” you said, grasping his hands. “I’ve never seen you like that. You were so hard on yourself.”

Jaebeom brought your hand to lips and kissed the back of it. “That truly was the lowest I’d been. So, I wanted to have the two people that meant the most with me at the place that meant just as much. That’s why I brought you here. I couldn’t remember much of that night because I had been crying so much but I do remember that you took care of me that night and brought me out of that darkness.”

“I was only repaying the favour,” you said, trying to downplay the gesture.

“You did more than that,” Jaebeom smiled. “That night is the reason why this place is a first for us. That night was the first time I realised that I was in love with you.”

“Oh, Jae…” you stood up and so did he, meeting each other in a sweet embrace. You cup his face and bring it in front of you. “I love you so much.”

Jaebeom placed his right hand on your nape and brought you closer, crashing his lips against yours in a passionate kiss. You felt all of his love for you through the kiss and you wanted to show your love for him just as much; kissing him back just as fierce. 

“God, I love you,” Jaebeom breathed as he pulled away, resting his forehead on yours. 

Tears streamed down your face this time and you didn’t do anything to hold them back. “This has been the best birthday ever, Jae. Thank you for this.”

“It’s not finished yet,” he announced as he kissed your tears away. 

“We can’t go to where we had our first anniversary,” you told him. “Sapporo is hundreds of miles away.”

Jaebeom laughed. “I know, but I found a place that can make up for it. Let’s go.”

* * *

The whole day was magical and filled with surprises.

You’re cuddled next to Jaebeom, using his strong arm as a pillow, limbs tangled together to be as close as possible. He put a mattress on the cab of the pick up along with pillows and blankets, so that the two of you could lie there and stare up at the stars. 

Jaebeom placed his fingers under your chin, lifting your face up to look at him. “I haven’t given you your birthday present yet,” he whispered as he rubbed his thumb across your cheek.

“Jaebeom, you don’t need to give me a present,” you said and sat up abruptly. “You have done more than enough for today. I don’t need anything else.”

“I know,” he pecked your nose. “That is one of the things I love about you. I still want to give you a present though. Don’t worry, it didn’t cost me anything.”

Jaebeom reached to grab his bag by his feet, unzipped it and pulled out a familiar looking scrapbook.

“Hey, I got this for you for your birthday,” you laughed. “Are you re gifting?”

“No,” he joined you in laughter. “I just finally knew what to do with it.”

Jaebeom handed the book over and you noticed the picture he placed on the cover; it was the first picture the two of you took together as friends. It’s obvious in the photo, how in love the two of you were with each other already.

“Open it,” he nodded at you.

Opening it carefully, you gasped as you flicked through the pages.; all of them filled with photos of you he must’ve taken throughout your relationship without your knowledge. Coloured photos. Black and White photos. All of you. Doing random things. Doing regular things. All of you.

“Jae…” you looked up at him, unable to find the words to convey how you’re feeling.

“I wanted to show you how I see you,” Jaebeom explained with a soft smile. “I know that I’m not great with expressing my love for you, so I wanted to show you instead.” 

“This is so beautiful,” you told him and pulled him in for a kiss. “Thank you so much for this. It means a lot to me.”

Jaebeom took the scrapbook off of you and placed it back in his bag before he reached for you to sit you on his lap. “Happy Birthday, love.”

You leaned in and nuzzled against his nose. “Just so you know, you express your love for me just fine, my love. Don’t ever doubt it.” 

You spent the rest of the night in his arms, under the stars, knowing that the best birthday present will always be him.


End file.
